Raging Inferno
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Anakin gives in to feelings he has been dwelling on for all these years. While fighting his former master on Mustafar things take an alternate twist. AniObi! Oneshot! RXR!


Raging Inferno

Rated M: For some language and intense sexual situations…yes very intense.

Summary (Full): Anakin gives in to feelings he has been dwelling on for all these years. While fighting his former master on Mustafar things take an alternate twist. AniObi! Oneshot! RXR!

xXDon't like gay sex? Then why did you look it up?Xx

Anakin's gloved hand casually crept to the hilt of his lightsaber as Obi-wan stood with his back turned to him surveying the rivers of lava below them. "Are you with me or against me?" snarled Anakin. "_Please don't make me fight you," he pleaded softly inside his head. _Obi-wan replied softly, "I serve the Republic not the _Emperor_."

"_Damnit!" he screamed inside his head. _His emotions gathered inside him swelling up like the eye of a storm, threatening to unleash upon anyone near him in a split second. "Then you're my enemy," he said with a hint of rage. "_Was that regret?" thought Obi-wan but dismissed the faint speck of emotion dwarfed by Anakin's rage. _He switched his cobalt blue blade to life to defend himself as Anakin rushed at him suddenly. Their blades clashed again and again sending sparks skirting across the landing platform. Anakin swiftly kicked Obi-wan in the gut knocking the air from his lungs and sending the Jedi tumbling across the platform.

Obi-wan quickly regathered himself and snatched up the hilt of his blade before reactivating it to defend himself from a vicious overhand chop. Anakin pushed more and more against Obi-wan's defenses. With each moment, the blue blades crept closer and closer to the Jedi's face. Obi-wan swiftly swept Anakin's feet out from under him and lunged for his chest. Anakin rolled aside out of harm's way and the blade sank deep into the durasteel of the landing pad.

Obi-wan ripped the blade free and rushed Anakin driving him back across a catwalk with a flurry of blows. Anakin nimbly leapt over Obi-wan and Force shoved him across the remainder of the platform and he slammed into a durasteel door.

Anakin raced across the rest of the walkway and slashed for Obi-wan's neck. He dodged the saber strike. He ducked under another lethal blow and stabbed at Anakin's exposed chest. He jumped backwards to avoid being impaled by the blade. His back slammed into a control panel and the door slid open. Anakin delivered a swift kick into his chin and knocked Obi-wan into the room. The door slid closed behind him as he bore down on the Jedi.

Obi-wan rolled to avoid being speared through the eye and slammed the pommel of his blade's hilt into Anakin's gut making him fall back from his aggressive assault. Obi-wan and Anakin swung their blades to intercept one other. The blades of blue light locked together and Anakin forced Obi-wan back forcing the strafe into his favor.

Obi-wan felt his back started to brush against the table and quickly shoved Anakin back to disengage the saber lock. Anakin swung his blade in a wide arc and slapped Obi-wan's lightsaber from his grip. His own hilt flew out of his grip and rolled across the other side of the room. Anakin and Obi-wan attacked each other in a frenzy of kicks and punches resorting to martial combat. Obi-wan quickly kneed Anakin in the stomach and called his fallen blade back to him with the Force. Anakin quickly sprang forward and pinned Obi-wan to the table, his gloved hand clenching his throat. Anakin lowered his face inches from Obi-wan's and leaned in close to his lips. _"What is he doing?" he screamed inside his head. _"Anakin, what are you-" Anakin crashed his lips against his former Master's with passion. His emotions reached a boiling point inside himself.

Obi-wan felt the torrent of emotions rushing through Anakin. Pleasure and lust drowned out the river of rage that had plagued him for so long. _"It took you long enough," he whispered to Anakin subconsciously. _He was surprised when Anakin's thoughts and words purged into his mind resounding throughout every part of his being. _"I have felt this way for so many years now, Master," he said. _Obi-wan broke their kiss for air and managed to say, "W-what about Padme?" "What of her?" replied Anakin. "She betrayed me today and my love for her died here," he continued. Obi-wan's heart felt like a hot piece of glass had stabbed it. Guilt panged deep in the back of his mind. "It's not your fault," whispered Anakin into his ear, "She brought us together finally."

Anakin played with the red locks of hair resting above Obi-wan's brow. He scanned Obi-wan's face for any emotions as he sat there immobilized and silent for a moment. Anakin placed his left hand on his face and turned his head to look him in the eyes directly.

Obi-wan leaned in and pressed every repressed emotion and desire for Anakin after all these years and poured it into the passionate kiss he placed upon Anakin's lips with renewed vigor. Anakin fondled the locks of hair on the nape of his neck and slid his tongue in between Obi-wan's parted lips to let each explore each other's mouths. Anakin moaned softly into Obi-wan's lips and reached down to the belt on his master's waist. _"Fuck Sidious..I belong with you," he said to Obi-wan._

Anakin fumbled with the small buckle while kissing Obi-wan never even breaking off for air slightly. He unhitched the buckle and Obi-wan raised his hips off the table and Anakin pulled the belt off and tossed it aside sending it skirting over to the other side of the lava control room. Obi-wan broke the kiss and placed butterfly kisses intimately all over his sun-kissed skin. _His days on Tatooine treated him well._ Anakin moaned softly as Obi-wan gently nipped his skin and sucked on it succinctly.

Anakin's hands reached under Obi-wans robe and undershirt to explore his well-toned chest. He traced his abs up to his chest and playfully tweaked each of his pecs. Obi-wan's hands worked quickly and unbuckled his equipment belt and tossed it aside. His hand glided up his rock hard abs and traced the lines trailing all over his torso. They both pulled slightly away from one another and lifted their robes and undershirts over their heads.

Anakin lay back down on top of Obi-wan as he adjusted himself to lay flat atop the table. Anakin kissed him passionately again letting their tongues collide in a frenzy of pleasure and roam each other's mouths once more. Anakin grasped Obi-wan's arousal through the fabric of his silk trousers and quickly kicked off both of their boots. He methodically pumped up and down as they kissed raising moan deep from within Obi-wan's throat into his mouth.

Obi-wan placed kisses all over the warm, and tan flesh of Anakin's skin and sucked softly on both of his pecs before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to his navel. He swirled his tongue inside before kissing the remaining skin uncovered by the fabric of his black trousers. Anakin unzipped Obi-wan's khaki-colored trousers and pulled them free of his legs before Obi-wan yanked his own free in suit. Anakin returned to kissing Obi-wan grinding their sexes together in passion. Moans escaped both of their lips and mixed together inside each other in waves of sound.

Obi-wan tugged the tight fabric of Anakin's confining underwear down his waist allowing his rock hard shaft to spring free. _9 inches, pretty impressive. _Anakin tugged Obi-wan's down his thighs to allow his own hot sex to spring free of the prison of cloth. Anakin grinded his hips against Obi-wan's in a heated and passionate frenzy. Moans escaped both their lips. "Fuck!" yelled Anakin. Both could feel each other's pleasure rolling off in waves.

Anakin kissed Obi-wan again before swirling his tongue in the slit of Obi-wan's cock. Anakin licked away several droplets of salty pre-cum before trailing his tongue up and down Obi-wans shaft. He trailed down once more the 8" shaft and took his sac into his mouth and sucked on it tentatively. "Fuck! A-Anakin!" he moaned in extreme pleasure. Anakin trailed back up his shaft letting each one of his balls to drop from his lips and slap against his own warm flesh.

Anakin slowly took at least half of Obi-wan in his mouth before pulling back up and dropping further with each bob. Obi-wan moaned and slammed a balled fist down on a data pad on the table shattering the screen instantly. He reached down and pumped Anakin's erection and wiped it free of pre-cum before sucking the salty fluid off of his fingers. Anakin moaned into Obi-wan's dick as he pumped rapidly up and down Anakin's shaft with his right hand.

Obi-wan arced with pleasure as the vibrations from the moan spread through every fiber of his being. Anakin took all of him in his mouth and deepthroated each time he pumped the dick back into his mouth. Obi-wan pounded on the table screaming in pleasure before climaxing with a scream, "A-ANAKIN! I'M CUMING!" Obi-wan's warm, salty seed exploded into his mouth and he bravely swallowed all of it without even the slightest gag.

Obi-wan laid there panting and smiled up at Anakin, "Taste good?"

"Try some," he replied with a smirk before crashing his lips together with Obi-wan's harmoniously. Obi-wan slipped his tongue inside again to explore the caverns of his mouth once more before flipping over to allow Anakin to play with his ass.

Anakin massaged Obi-wan's cheeks and spread them before flicking his tongue in and out of Obi-wan's entrance. Obi-wan moaned with pleasure it rolled off of him in waves clashing with Anakin's own. His erection sprang back to life and Anakin continued going to town with his tongue. He licked tentatively in all directions swirling it around and pushing deeper in with his tongue. Anakin gingerly sucked on his index finger and slowly slid it in. Obi-wan grimaced slightly in the beginning but softly moaned as he pulled it in and out.

Anakin gingerly placed another salivated finger inside. Obi-wan winced again but began to try to force Anakin in deeper. Anakin added a third and worked in wide circles before deeming him ready. He teased Obi-wan gently prodding his entrance and grinding up and down trailing up to his balls and back. He gently pushed inside and rocked in and out gently and slowly. Obi-wan grimaced slightly and grunted but moaned, "Faster…"

Anakin pushed in farther fully sheathing his erect member inside Obi-wan and then pulling in and out rapidly. Obi-wan and Anakin's screams of pleasure mixed together as one. Anakin kept pounding into Obi-wan while Obi-wan viciously pumped his own cock and played with his balls. Anakin's sac slapped against Obi-wan's cheeks with each push. Anakin grunted and whispered, "Come on..." He repositioned himself at different angles searching for his prostate.

He finally slammed the head into it and Obi-wan saw stars in his eyes. Pleasure soared through every fiber of them both and they screamed and moaned together panting each other's names. "ANAKIN!" he moaned. "O-OBI WAN!" he cried in pleasure.

Anakin continued to relentlessly pound against his prostate until they both climaxed loudly. "A-ANAKIN!" "O-OBI WAN! I-I'M CUMING!" yelled Anakin.

Anakin's thick and hot seed filled Obi-wan up and even proceeded to drip onto himself. Obi-wan soon exploded once more and his screams of pleasure intermingled with Anakin's. Anakin pulled out of Obi-wan and snuggled up beside him resting his head on his warm chest. Obi-wan played with Anakin's long locks of dark brown hair. "Let's stay this way forever," whispered Anakin. "Okay," replied Obi-wan his voice barely audible. Emotions rolled off the two in massive surges colliding and intermingling with one another. Their souls were raging infernos hotter than any flame or river of fire on Mustafar.

**A/N: **Fin! I hoped you like this short story. I know I did XD. Review please it is the life of my writings. Bye now!


End file.
